1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission line system that is optimized for low loss. More particularly, the invention relates to a transmission line system and a connector for communicating a coaxial cable of one impedance with a device of another impedance with low losses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication industry transmission standard is a 50 ohm impedance for communication systems. A 75 ohm coaxial transmission cable, however, has lower attenuation characteristics and a higher operating frequency than a 50 ohm coaxial transmission cable, thus making the 75 ohm transmission cable a better choice for some broadcast applications and CATV industries. To employ a transmission cable with higher impedance, broadcast systems may require separate matching transformers to convert the impedance back to a typical 50 ohm device and CATV systems require 75 ohm mating connectors and amplifiers to integrate the 75 ohm cables into the respective systems. One specific application is the use of telecommunication cables in the PCS band for mobile telephones. The frequency band for this service is 1850 to 1990 MHz in the United States. This band involves very high frequencies, but not high enough to justify the cost of waveguides or tower loading to lower the attenuation. Therefore, a system is desired that reduces signal loss while having low product and implementation cost.